


another word for homesick

by CypressSunn



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: She likes cities she’s never heard of, old paper atlases that don’t mean to lie.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	another word for homesick

Nile likes her coffee black, her guns oiled just-so, and the patter of long night’s rain on a roof she will never stare up at again. She likes cities she’s never heard of, old paper atlases that don’t mean to lie. Likes the low, heavy hum of lonesome street lamps and the over-bright buzz of gospel tuned to the dashboard. Likes sunset moths, fried donuts from Kolkata, weathered headstones with names time forgot. Old museums and breaking locks. The sound of ‘many thanks’ in every tongue. Feeling almost, _almost_ recognized in airports. Aimless days spent without a drop of blood.


End file.
